


Well Matched

by Asilvermoment



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Competition, F/F, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asilvermoment/pseuds/Asilvermoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hunting season, as Talia called it, and Ra's had given both of them a dossier full of separate missions. After two months of being apart, Nyssa and Sara reconnect at a hotel far from Nanda Parbat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Matched

"Damn, I am so tired of plane food," Sara muttered to herself and collapsed into her decently uncomfortable chair. _You would think that as a first rate assassin, you'd get better flight accommodations... you know, at least premium economy._

It didn't matter. The "hunting season" -- as Talia loved to call it -- was drawing to a close, and this six, no seven, hour flight was the only thing that stood between Sara and what she really wanted...

***

Nyssa adjusted the brim of her fedora and approached the counter in the hotel lobby, armed with her most alluring smile. She handed over her fake passport and politely asked to check into her room for the night. 

The young man behind the desk eyed her after looking at the passport photo and shrugged lazily, half-smiling as he said, "It's a room with two twin sized beds for you and Miss..." He looked down at his computer screen, to double check the pronunciation. Nyssa rolled her eyes. _How in the blazes did he secure this job if he can't even pronounce Lance?_

"Lance?" the employee inquired and beamed at Nyssa.

"Actually," she leaned in over the counter so he could smell her perfume. "I would like your best suite, with _one_ queen sized bed for Miss Lance and myself..." She winked dramatically at him as his expression transformed from shock to understanding. He nodded, discretely smoothing his pants down, and swiping the room keys to magnetically charge them.

"Here you are Miss Raatko," he managed, his cheeks a bit flushed. Nyssa couldn't help but smile. "Your room is on the 26th floor, all the way down the hall and to the left. It's got our best view of the city!"

"Thank you..." Nyssa eyed the generic badge branded to his chest, "Eric. Have a wonderful evening..."

And with that, she turned and strutted to the elevator, excited to prepare the room for the _other guest's_ arrival.

***

Sara stepped out of the cab and her boots landed on cobblestone. The doorman rushed over, apologizing for not arriving seconds sooner, and demanded that he take her bags and hold open the door for her.

Sara's dimpled smile and her nod were his answer, even though she found it to be comically absurd that this man was prostrating himself -- practically tripping on his own shoes -- to help her with her luggage.

"Thank you, sir," she said warmly and made her way to the front desk. The red haired young man standing behind the counter, Eric, took one look at her identification and turned a bright shade of red.

 _Clearly, Nyssa said something compromising to him..._ Sara chuckled to herself. Then, she felt giddy, her body humming with coursing energy-- her thoughts focusing: _Nyssa's here._

"Welcome to our fine hotel, Miss Lance! Your room is ready for you!" Eric barely got out in one breath.

Sara made her way to the elevator, wondering when the doorman would arrive to her room with her bags. With the sounding tone of each ascending floor, Sara's heartbeat pounded louder in her chest. It had been way too long since her and Nyssa Al Ghul had shared a room...

***

Nyssa perceived the knock on the door seconds before it happened. She had deliberately counted her steps from the elevator to their room, and knew that it took exactly 42 seconds to get from the elevator to the door. The knock sounded.

"Who is it?"

"Pizza man," Nyssa heard Sara use her most gruff sounding "man voice" -- Nyssa leaned into the door, stifling a laugh, and responded.

"I'm sorry," she played, "you have the wrong room. I didn't order a pizza."

She opened the door and took in the full sight of Sara, clad in a tight black cami and cargo pants.

Nyssa coyly smiled, "The only thing I remember ordering tonight was a gorgeous woman to fuck me."

Sara practically threw her bags inside the door to their room and jumped onto Nyssa. The ebony haired woman caught the blonde, used to the feel of Sara's weight surrounding her. Their lips locked in a fervent, passionate frenzy as Nyssa guided them to their bedroom.

"Mmmmm," she said, "much better than pizza..."

"Oh, shut up!" Sara said, her cheeks dimpled and her eyes glistening with mischief. She was already stripping off Nyssa's crimson tank top and pushing her onto the bed. Nyssa arched her back and retreated to the back of the bed, laying back so the pillows could frame the soft glow of her body.

Sara looked at her lover's body in the dim light, drinking in the sight of all the familiar marks and scars-- cherishing the gorgeous softness of Nyssa's skin. Her hands were soon to follow... tracing familiar paths up and down the woman's torso, letting her fingertips trail and linger around sensitive areas. Nyssa watched her, enthralled and predatory, waiting for her moment to reverse the roles.

Sara bit her lip as she crawled on top of Nyssa. "There's no way I'm letting you be in charge tonight," she said.

Nyssa eyed her lover suspiciously. "Oh, really? Is that a challenge?"

Streaks of Sara's blonde hair fell down around her face as she began to kiss Nyssa's exposed breasts. Her lips wrapped around Nyssa's right nipple as Sara's right hand played with Nyssa's left breast. Nyssa fought off the surging wave of energy surrounding her inner thighs. She could already feel her underwear getting wet. God, how she had missed Sara.

"Not really," Sara offered as playfully as possible. Nyssa's eyes squinted at her, sizing her up, calculating how to best use leverage in this situation. Sara already had her bases covered. She positioned her feet inside Nyssa's calves, pushing outward to apply pressure if Nyssa tried to gain momentum in flipping them both. Nyssa knew she was trapped in her position. And part of her really, really enjoyed that Sara had the ability to do that to her. The other part of her fed on the competition, becoming even more excited by the increased challenge.

"You've got me," Nyssa heaved a fake sigh and slid her body closer to Sara's, arching her hips into her lover's. Sara, unwittingly, moaned softly and kissed Nyssa again, deeply. Their bodies moved together, grinding, fighting for territory-- fighting to conquer the other. All the while, their passion grew, until finally it was Nyssa who conceded, her cheeks ruddy and flushed.

"I want you," she growled, " _now_."

Sara loved hearing Nyssa so worked up, so utterly exasperated. It was a beautiful form of trust and power that she held, being able to make the Heir to the Demon, the fearsome assassin, submit in such a vulnerable way.

Nyssa writhed on the bed, her body on fire. "Sara!" she gasped, moaning.

"Unnnnnhhhhh," Nyssa cried out and let the stress fall out of her hips, as her lover flicked her tongue across her most sensitive areas.

The flood of sensation greeted her as Sara's lips caressed her clit, sucking and teasing every ounce of pleasure to the surface. Everything felt unimaginably good...

Then, as soon as the sensation started, it stopped. Nyssa's hips stopped moving and she looked down at Sara, whose face was aglow.

"I told you it wouldn't be a challenge," Sara said, grinning.

"Babe," Nyssa pleaded, sensation pulsing through her every limb, "please don't stop."

"I'm not that easy," Sara responded and got up off the bed. She found her luggage and unzipped one of the compartments, pulling out --what to the untrained eye-- looked like a small rod. With the flick of her wrist, the rod extended and Sara stood in a defensive position, brandishing her metal Bo staff.

Nyssa grit her teeth. It was extremely unfair how Sara could simultaneously leave her so frustrated and turned on, to prematurely deny her pleasure and insinuate that they were going to fight... Nyssa's thoughts rambled on until they settled on one undeniable fact: her girlfriend knew _exactly_ how to maximize her pain, as well as her pleasure.

Nyssa pulled on her black panties and reached under the bed, grabbing the katana she had placed there earlier.

"Come get me," Sara shot at Nyssa.

"With pleasure," Nyssa said sardonically.

Sara scoffed. "That's precisely my point."

Nyssa launched herself at Sara, who pivoted and met Nyssa's katana with her Bo. Vibrations ricocheted down both their arms from the impact of weapon on weapon.

Sara rotated her Bo the opposite direction, the metal end hissing through the air and down toward Nyssa's face. Nyssa rolled to her left, hitting the wall painfully with her back and grimacing, as the Bo crashed into the ceramic vase sitting on the table. Nyssa swept her leg out to trip Sara, but the woman had perceived that move already, and smacked Nyssa's leg with her shin, defensively.

"You should be more mindful of your surroundings, Nyssa," Sara stoked the anger welling up in Nyssa's chest.

"Sounds familiar," Nyssa barked, "your teacher must be wise!" She threw some of the shards of ceramic at Sara, who instinctively shielded her eyes from the debris. Nyssa didn't hesitate to use the moment to charge at Sara, knocking her over so her abdomen hit the bed hard. A gasp of air escaped Sara's throat as she went down toward the mattress. Nyssa pressed all of her body weight into Sara, pulling the blonde's hair back with one hand and trapping Sara's right arm behind her, engaging her lover's pressure points. Sara's dimpled smile was gone, and she was struggling to maintain her composure as sharp jabs of pain coursed through her arm and ribcage.

"You've won," she huffed into the comforter, glancing up at Nyssa from the corner of her eye.

Nyssa's desire had increased twofold from their fight; her blood pumped furiously in her veins and her inner thighs ached for attention.

"Not yet," she said gruffly.

She tore part of Sara's shirt clean off and wrapped the fabric around Sara's prone wrists. "What the hell, Nyssa?! You owe me a shirt!" Sara yelled, annoyed.

She tried to wrestle out of the make-shift cuffs to no avail. Nyssa pulled off Sara's cargo pants, exposing the blonde to the cool air in the room. Nyssa's gaze fell upon her lover's laced underwear. She let her fingernails scrape down Sara's back until they reached her ass. Nyssa felt the goosebumps raising on Sara's flesh. She saw Sara breathing erratically into the bed.

Nyssa's fingertips playfully trailed to Sara's inner thigh; she felt her lover's warmth and wetness instantly, and gave out a little moan. "Well, Sara, it seems I really have won."

Before Sara could issue a retort, Nyssa got down on her knees, behind her prostrate lover, and licked slowly up Sara's underwear, her lips softly kissing the area that ached so badly for Sara.

Sara's hips bucked against the bed as Nyssa's lips made contact again.

"Ny-ssa," she moaned, "take them off. I need you."

Like a hungry animal about to feast on its prey, Nyssa stripped Sara of her undergarments and pressed her face into Sara, from behind. The blonde arched against the bed, moaning deeply.

"FUCK," Sara mouthed, her hands still tied behind her. Nyssa's tonguing had increased in rhythm; her tongue danced around Sara's clit, a gorgeous circular motion that pushed and pulled, issuing tons of pleasure with each revolution. Sara couldn't control her body; she wanted nothing more than for Nyssa to enter her from behind, to push her to her limit.

"Go inside... unnnh," Sara moaned, "Please!"

Nyssa intercepted her lover's moan, and slid two fingers inside her lover who responded in kind with a guttural groan. Nyssa watched as Sara's body collapsed in pleasurable waves against the bed, again and again, as Nyssa moved her fingers in and out. She curled the tips of her fingers downward, toward the front of Sara, and Sara yelled with pleasure.

"THERE!" Oh... my... god, YES! FUCK." Nyssa pulsed her fingers back and forth against that area, using her other hand to massage circles around Sara's throbbing clit. Sara's hips were moving so fast and her breathing hitched.

"Babe," she yelped, "I'm going to come..."

Nyssa felt her own clit pulse in tandem with the heightened pleasure of her lover. It drove her crazy, seeing Sara driven to the brink of ecstasy. Sara's body tightened around Nyssa's fingers and her moans were loud and frequent, her hips crashing against the bed. After her orgasm subsided, Sara lay there for a moment, relishing the moment as Nyssa bent over, planting kisses along Sara's neck and cheek.

"Mmmmm," Sara smiled, still plastered to the bed, "that was incredible. I like it when you win." Nyssa's agreement came in the form of a deep kiss. She untied Sara's hands and the two of them curled into each other for a moment, letting the feel of their skin together coupled with the pounding of their heartbeats be enough to satiate them.

"The bed is so wet," Sara said, after getting up and standing over Nyssa.

"When I'm given a job to do, I do it well," Nyssa stated casually, her eyes glinting.

Sara knelt to kiss her lover.

"I love that about you," she said, absentmindedly. "I love you, Nyssa." Nyssa smiled lovingly back at the woman beside her. Then, Sara's dimples returned-- "I've been told I'm pretty good in my line of work as well. I have quite a reputation..."

"Oh?" Nyssa feigned stupidity. "You don't say?"

"No, no more talking," Sara said, kissing down her lover's abdomen.

"Let me show you."

Once more, Nyssa's head fell back at the intimate touch of Sara's lips.

With parted lips, she pleasurably uttered Sara's name to the air.

"I love you too, my Ta-er Al Sa-Fer..."

 


End file.
